Life is like a new case - you never know what you're gonna get
by Seafish0910
Summary: Mulder and Scully start out on a case and end up with a lot more than they bargained for. I intend this to be super angsty, you just gotta be patient!
1. Chapter 1

All he wanted was a hot meal, and to go to bed. This case had been long, as they had been away from home for almost two weeks now.

Mulder had felt as though they simply had to apprehend the suspect, though why the local police officers couldn't do that was still a mystery to him. He wasn't surprised to turn to his right and see his partner passed out in the passenger seat at 8 pm, as they'd carried more than their own weight on this case, with little to no help from the local law enforcement.

He took a glance at the building he was supposed to be staking, and then glanced back at her again. He always felt a myriad of emotions when he watched her sleep. Which, to be honest, had been quite a bit over the past 6 months.

As he glanced back and forth between Scully and the building, he couldn't help but be filled with the myriad of emotions plus some. They'd been sleeping together for almost three quarters of a year now and he was past the point of no return. It is about now in his thought process that he starts to feel a little bit of a panic, he reflected. He doesn't doubt that she is just as invested as he is, but they've never sat down and had a conversation about what the hell they're doing. They just… _do it_. Which he is not complaining about. And somehow, he's not worried about her just disappearing on him (well, aside from the unfortunate possibility of aliens sucking her up in a tractor beam again, realistically) but he's realizing that he's more afraid of her just cutting this, whatever "this" is, off, and leaving him a heaping mess. Which is his indication that he is past the point of no return. But how would he even initiate that conversation with her? He was considering that she likely wouldn't turn around and run away with a teenager, but what if it brought light to what they were doing and she decided she would rather not? Just as that thought entered his head, the light in the building they were surveying turned on. He glanced at Scully, not wanting to wake her up as she'd been complaining that she's had a hard time sleeping for the last few weeks, for one reason or another. But alas, duty calls.

"Hey," he cupped the left side of her cheek and loudly whispered to her. She opened her eyes and met his. He saw the change in her eyes go from "calm and happy" to "oh, yeah, I'm in a car on a stakeout". He brushed his thumb over her cheek before removing his hand and glancing back up at the window. "We have company," he said and tapped his window.

She glanced up, pressing her hands together between her legs in an extra effort to wake up completely. "How long was I out?" she said and looked toward him.

"About an hour and a half, probably just long enough for it to be painful to actually have to wake up," he looked at her with a jovial expression.

She let out a deep sigh. "Mulder you know I never complain," she met his eyes, "But I would kill to have an uninterrupted night of sleep right now. I feel like I've been hit by by a train," she reported and lay a hand on her stomach.

"What? Why? You been doing some killer ab workouts I don't know about?"

She snorted. "Most likely because I haven't slept in a week, food is scarce, and my body doesn't know what is happening," she leaned forward and glanced back up at the window, just to see the light turn off. "He's coming down, I think," she pulled her gun out of its holster and Mulder turned on the car just before the suspect walked out the door.

"Let's get him tonight, I need some sleep too," He said and begun driving down the road behind their suspect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, please review!

"Another one bites the dust," Mulder said and held the door of the police station open for her.

"Now let's go to the hotel before they decide we need to do something else while we're here," she almost begged.

"Keep it in your pants for another ten minutes Scully, I'm not going anywhere," he said and opened his car door. She'd been uncharacteristically quiet for the interrogation after apprehending the suspect.

She got into the passenger seat without much of a response to his joke.

"You feeling okay?" He glanced at her as he put the key into the car.

"I just… I'm sure I'll feel better after I sleep for the night," she said and buckled her seatbelt.

"You still feel like you were pummeled by a train?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Well, is it doctor-visit worthy? There's an urgent care on the way back to the hotel," he suggested as he began to back out of their parking space.

"No, I'm sure it's fine. Let's go back to the hotel and book our flights home and go to sleep. If I still feel this way tomorrow I'll schedule an appointment," She met his concerned eyes. "I'm sure it's just the stress of the case Mulder," she said and looked out her window.

After they got back to the hotel, she'd taken a quick 5 minute shower and gotten into her pajamas while Mulder booked an 1130 am flight back to DC. She came into his room through the adjoining door and sat next to him where he was laying on the bed.

"I got us a flight out at 1130 tomorrow," he said and placed the laptop on the night stand to his left.

"Sounds good," she said as he scooted closer to her. He lay his head near her lap on the pillow she was halfway sitting on.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" he said and tapped her thigh through her silky purple pajamas.

"Not much," she said and put her hand in his hair, softly massaging. He closed his eyes.

"Scully," he said and nuzzled his face into the side of her body, "I … I'm really happy," he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Me too Mulder," she said as he sat up. He leaned in and put his hands on the side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't a kiss that was going anywhere, but it satiated her nonetheless. All of a sudden she felt insecure and pulled back slightly.

"What is it?" he mumbled.

"I… I don't… want you to leave me, Mulder," she said and looked down. "I know I've not felt like myself lately and I don't know why I had to say that but," she shrugged. "I need you," she whispered.

He looked shocked. "I… have I given you that impression?" he asked, almost baffled.

"No," she shook her head. "We just haven't had a chance to really talk in a while, and while this isn't really defined, I just… I want some things to be clear," she said quietly.

He nodded as she spoke. "I…. I don't think my brain is working enough to have the full conversation that is needed, but Scully," he looked into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, and I don't want to go anywhere. I don't want you to go anywhere either," he added.

She leaned in for an embrace and sighed. After a moment she said "God Mulder, I'm so tired," and pulled back. "And I am going to stay in my room tonight, I'm so uncomfortable and I don't want to keep you up," she sat back. "But I'll see you in the morning?"

"I will be here," he reported, knowing full well she would join him in the middle of the night, as she usually did while they were out on cases. He kissed her one more time and then she stood up to go. "Night Scully," he said and pulled down his blankets as she went into her room and shut the door.

Somewhere around two in the morning he felt the bed dip and heard a "Mulder," whisper.

"Come here Scully," he said and scooted over for her without even opening his eyes.

"No, Mulder get up," she said. This immediately shot his eyes open. "I need you to take me to the hospital."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**This chapter might make some readers uncomfortable as it deals with a health issue that may be sensitive to some ** Review, review, review!

He sat up and looked at her, sitting next to him on his bed, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Mulder, I just know I need to go," she responded as he attempted to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. He stood up and looked around finding a pair of jeans on the chair near the door. He pulled them on over his boxers and pulled a long sleeved shirt on over his chest. "Where are my keys," he grabbed his suit pants and pulled his wallet and car keys out of it.

She could tell he was trying not to panic, but imagined that the fact she was sitting next to him, alive, was probably helping that. "Okay let's go, are you okay to get out to the car?" he said as she stood up.

"Yes I just… lots of pain," she decided to leave out the other part for now. "It's coming in waves. Right now it's not so bad," she said as he guided her out to the car. She looked up at him as she sat in the car while he held the door open. "Thank you, Mulder," she said and suddenly appeared much more vulnerable than she had previously.

He nodded and shut the door and then went to the driver's side. "So what changed since 11 pm?" He said and began driving toward the hospital.

She took a second to ponder whether she should be fully honest with him.

"There's blood," she noted and looked toward him. "Not an incredible amount, but enough to worry me," she said and then looked back out toward the window.

He continued looking straight ahead without commenting.

Upon arriving at the hospital, she had lay her head back on the seat and was wincing in pain.

"Come on partner, we're here," he got out and went to her side, opening the door.

"I can walk, Mulder," she said and tried to push his hands back.

"Humor me," he said and put one arm on each of hers, walking beside her up to the emergency room entrance.

When they walked up to the check-in area, they were greeted immediately. "What brings you in today?"

"I'm having extreme abdominal pain and bleeding," she reported and put both of her hands on the counter.

"Is there any chance you might be pregnant?"

"N….." she paused, as she hadn't even remotely considered that this might be related. "No," she finally answered and swallowed. "I was told I can't have children," she followed up, almost willing it to not be related to the area of her life, as she'd only recently accepted her fate. She did everything in her power to not look at Mulder, but she could feel his eyes searing into her.

"All right, why don't we get your basic information here, and you should be called back fairly quickly." The receptionist handed her a clip board and she walked over to a chair and sat down. Mulder sat next to her and didn't say a word. Completely distracted, she completed the paperwork and waited for her name to be called.

Finally, she was called back and Mulder, surprised that she hadn't exiled him to the waiting room, followed. The intake nurse took her vitals and handed her a set of hospital clothing to change into. They also gave her a urine sample cup and asked her to provide a sample. When she explained that she'd been having bleeding off and on, they placed another blanket underneath the sheet on her bed. She walked into the connecting bathroom and had yet to meet Mulder's eyes. He sat in the chair with one hand over his mouth, not sure how to organize his thoughts.

When she came out of the bathroom and got situated on the bed, she finally looked over at him. She reached out her left hand and he took it, meeting her eyes but unsure of what to say.

"All right, I've entered your information and will try to get the doctor in here as soon as possible, just hold tight," she said, took the urine sample, and left the room.

"What are you thinking?" she said and sat back on the bed, still looking at him.

"About how all I'm concerned about is your well-being," he said without hesitation. She knew he was referring to what neither of them were willing to touch with a ten-foot pole.

Her eyes teared up and she squeezed his hand. Her lip quivered and she played with his hand for almost a full minute before meeting his eyes again. "Mulder," she pulled his hand as she began to lose control of her emotions. He came closer and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Mulder," she whispered, barely audible though it was right into his ear, and the tears began to fall down her face, only slightly losing control of her breathing.

He leaned back and kissed her forehead. "I love you too," he said and pulled her back to him. "More than anything," he mumbled into her ear and held her as close to him as possible.

When the doctor walked in, Mulder sat back into the chair, continuing to hold her hand.

"Dana, I'm Jaron McKay," He stepped in and shook her hand.

"Fox Mulder," he stood up and shook the doctor's hand.

"Are you relation?"

"He's my partner," Scully reported. Thankfully, that word has a broad meaning.

"All right. Well, sounds like you're having a rough night," he said and pulled up a stool next to her. "And I read on your paperwork you're a doctor as well, so, I'll try my best to speak with you as such," he said. "As a doctor we can self-diagnose, but when in a situation we sometimes forget. I'm curious if you've given any thought as to what could be happening right now?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I found out roughly 3 years ago that I couldn't have kids, so, this is foreign to me. But if I were fertile, the first thing that I would be concerned about would be losing the baby," she said with some difficulty. Mulder was sitting in the chair with a hand over his mouth again.

Dr. McKay slowly nodded. "Well, Dana, would you like me to speak freely with your partner in the room?" he asked and acknowledged Mulder.

"That's fine," she responded.

"All right. Well, we've sampled your urine and it looks like you are pregnant," he noted the chart. She couldn't even look towards Mulder. "Have you tried IVF or other alternative methods of conceiving?"

"I…." All of a sudden she couldn't talk. She almost couldn't breathe, she surely couldn't talk.

Mulder sat forward. "We tried IVF about a year ago," he reported. "Twice. Both were unsuccessful," he told the doctor. He reached for her hand and she clung to it.

"Well Dana, as a doctor, it's important to note that this does not necessarily mean you're losing your baby. Why don't we get an ultrasound in here to see what might be going on in there." She nodded and bit her lip, as more tears fell down her cheek.

"Give me one moment while I go get the machine," he reported and stood up and left the room. Mulder took her hand with both of his, and she looked at him.

"I didn't even know," she whispered.

He nodded. He kissed her hand and resumed holding it with both of his while the doctor rolled the ultrasound machine in.

"All right, Dana, let's get you situated. I'm going to lower your bed slightly then I'll ask you to lift your shirt slightly," he said as he plugged in the ultrasound machine. He then lowered the bed and she lifted her shirt, temporarily letting go of Mulder's hand. "This will be cold," he reported and squeezed some of the gel onto her stomach. "Let's take a look," he said and placed the wand on her belly. She took a deep breath and watched the screen. After locating the fetus' position, he took some photos on the screen. He froze the screen for a moment. "Take a look Dana," he turned the screen toward her. "I do see one empty sac, but it looks like you have a healthy little one still hanging on. It looks like a vanishing twin scenario, at first glance," he reported. She shook her head. "I don't know how this is possible," she managed.

"Please explain in civilian terms," Mulder piped in.

"It looks like Dana was pregnant with two fetuses, but unfortunately, one did not make it. However, this is fairly common within the first trimester. Many women don't ever know that they lost one of the babies. It looks like this second baby is a survivor," he moved the wand again, "and has a strong heartbeat. Let me take a measurement to see how far along you are," he reported and typed some information into the keyboard. Mulder took a deep breath and brought her hand back up to his face.

"It looks as though you're roughly 10 weeks along. Which means that you're almost past most of the hurdles," he reported. "Let me get you some pictures," he moved the wand and pressed some keys that printed the screen shots. "And now Dana, you might have some discomfort for another week or two. It looks as though your body has done most of the work regarding the other fetus. You might pass some thick blood, but I'm not expecting a D&C and frankly that would be difficult with your pregnancy anyhow. This doesn't have to be a high risk pregnancy because of your history."

"I just… how?" she questioned.

"Medical miracles happen every day," he reported and handed her the photos. "Please schedule an appointment with a gynecologist as soon as possible.

"Can she fly? We're not from the area," Mulder chimed in.

"Yes, just might need to make more trips to the restroom, but this should not affect travel. And now Dana, I'm going to give you some information on pregnancy, and I give it to everyone, doctor or not. So you and Mr. Mulder can start preparing for parenthood, if that is what you want."

"It's what we want," Mulder stated. "It's definitely what we want," he said and squeezed her hand.

"Now that you know you're pregnant, please don't take anything over a low dose of acetaminophen. It might be uncomfortable for the next few weeks but you also need to remember the risks. I also recommend starting a prenatal vitamin, as soon as possible. I'll send home some pads for you for the blood, but honestly, I don't see much of a reason to keep you here any longer."

She nodded and thanked him as best as she could.

"Now take your time getting changed, but I'll have the nurse bring your discharge paperwork in in just a moment. And I know it can be difficult to experience a loss, however I think in your case, I'd like to say congratulations for the life that's still growing in there," he said and unplugged the machine. He rolled it out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Mulder," she cried and he joined her on the bed, pulling her to him as she sobbed into his shirt. "I feel so badly for feeling so happy," she sobbed into him.

He chuckled. "Ditto, Scully," he kissed her head. "Ditto."


End file.
